


Vermillion Bond

by Cenobia



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Alpha, Male Omega, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenobia/pseuds/Cenobia
Summary: Asuka voluntells Shinji to a swimming lesson, while the latter is in heat. She has no ulterior motives.Or at least that's what she tells herself.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Shikinami Asuka Langley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Vermillion Bond

**Author's Note:**

> A reader of mine asked me for a Shinji x Asuka oneshot.  
> This is my take on the request ;)

“Hey, Baka Shinji. We have the afternoon off today, right?” The young man turned towards the offending voice, just about to finish washing the sink. He could hear Asuka rifling through cabinets and drawers in her room. It bode ill.

“Yeah, I was planning to stay in the apartment.” Especially since the meds to keep his heat in check weren’t working all that well anymore. Maybe it had something to do with being in LCL all the time, he’d heard it could interfere with things- but he was embarrassed enough getting the prescription once a month from Dr. Akagi. 

Being an Omega was troublesome enough as it was, let alone sharing an apartment with an Alpha. Thankfully, the Second Child seemed to be more interested in being the leader of the pilots than anything involving sexuality.

Thank the spirits for small blessings.

That’s not to say he didn’t find her attractive, of course. Rather the opposite; she was like a raging fire, almost impossible to not be drawn towards its sheer power and destructive force. He also knew that an average kid like him, heat pheromones or not, didn’t interest her at all.

He’d just stash away the little sting of rejection in his mental drawer of ‘things that don’t matter’.

So he’d just hang around at home in his free time until it went away. Way better than risking being outside in that condition, he’d heard the stories. 

“I’m going to teach you how to swim.” The redhead marched out of her room, nonchalantly clasping her hand around one of Shinji’s wrists and all but dragging him along. He just did his best to keep up.

“Wait, what do you mean? Asuka, I don’t have any swimwear!” The poor kid protested, still being led around in the iron grip of the red devil. She didn’t slow down whatsoever, merely tilting her head to the small bag under her other arm.

“I have some here, it’s fine.”

Before long, he found himself sitting at the end of one of the tram cars heading inside the Geofront, Shikinami still firmly attached to his wrist and leaning back against the metal wall instead of taking one of the several available seats. 

And glaring a hole into anyone who even deemed to look their way.

“It’s alright, you can let go now. I’m not going to run away.” Shinji whispered, rather embarrassed by the current situation. 

“It’s not for that, you idiot. I can tell your meds aren’t working.” He looked up at her in surprise. “This way no pervert gets any ideas.” Her gaze singled out a middle aged man some 10 meters away, becoming even more scathing until the other person looked away. The Third Child wondered briefly if he’d caught a glimpse of her fangs before averting his eyes as well.

“T-thank you, Asuka. I’m sorry for causing trouble.” Her grip tightened for a second. 

“Stop saying sorry for everything, baka. It’s not your fault.” The redhead’s expression softened slightly. “Besides, it’s ridiculous that no one bothered to teach an Evangelion pilot how to swim. I know you trust me to watch your back out there, so I’m going to make it so I can trust you with the same.” 

Blue eyes locked with dark grey. “And no, you don’t get a say in the matter.”

Shinji broke eye contact after a moment, heat rising to his cheeks. “Thank you. A-again.”

If someone with a microscope paid deep attention, they’d notice the beginnings of a smile in a corner of Asuka’s mouth. “Don’t worry about it, idiot.”

* * *

  
  


“A-asuka! I can’t wear this!” The high-pitched voice of a teenage male currently dying of embarrassment echoed through the showers and into the indoor swimming pool.

“You can and you will. I’ve scheduled the pool so there’s no one else, and I’m waiting out here. It covers more than a speedo would anyway, Dummkopf.” Asuka tapped her feet against the ceramic tiles, drumming her fingers against her forearm with crossed arms impatiently.

“Or would you prefer me to walk in there and drag you out by the scruff of the neck?”

“No, it’s alright, just- give me a minute.” She could hear the shuffling of fabric. “Where did you get this anyway?”  
“Marketing department.” The redhead responded nonchalantly.

“Wha-” Shinji sputtered for a second. “-NERV has a marketing department!?”

“Of course we do. And stop stalling already.” Asuka’s patience was vast this day, but it had its limits.

A very embarrassed young man slowly shuffled out of the showers, pointlessly trying to cover his body with his hands when it was already plentifully covered- 

-by a skintight one-piece swimsuit painted to look like Unit 01’s plugsuit.

“See? It looks fine. You’re still wearing more than I am. Now come on, let’s get in the pool.” She didn’t feel like mentioning that his waist-to-hip ratio was making her slightly annoyed. _And no other emotions._

For his part, Shinji swallowed loudly after noticing a _daring_ , to say the least, vivid red bikini. It was simultaneously surprising, and entirely not. It was certainly _Asuka_. Compared to it, his embarrassment at wearing a one-piece did seem rather- 

-well, silly.

At least the water was warm. It totally wasn’t his body.

“Alright Third, what _can_ you do here?” The Second Child asked in a surprisingly non-judgemental way. It almost seemed like she genuinely wasn’t angry for once.

“Uh-” The young Ikari scrambled for a response. “This is actually the first time I’ve been in a pool.”

_“Gottverdammt-”_ She stopped herself. _Lord, throw some brains from the heavens._ “Alright. We’ll start with floating. Take some deep breaths, then fill your lungs and hold it.”

Shinji didn’t fully understand it, but he followed her instructions regardless.

“Good.” She moved forward and grabbed his waist. “Now lift your legs.”

His eyes went wide, blood flushing his cheeks. It took a moment for Asuka to realize what it came out like, before her face was red as well.

“Not like that you idiot pervert! It’s so you can float without being afraid of sinking!”

“O-oh.” He only got more embarrassed. “Sorry. It’s just-” 

She sighed. “I know, I know. Your heat and all that.” Shikinami averted her eyes. Her body was _fully_ aware of her fellow pilot’s issue, she could sense the warmth of the pheromones flooding her lungs with every breath. Whatever, she wasn’t going to let it affect her.

“I’ll try again.” Since her hands were still on his waist, anyway. Shinji renewed the air on his lungs and lifted his feet from the bottom of the pool, before he felt Asuka pull her hands away.

To his own surprise, he didn’t sink. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh wow, it really worked!” A sigh of relief escaped his lips- followed by the start of a high-pitched shriek when the water rushed up to cover his face.

Asuka took the time to slap her forehead in exasperation while the Third Child splashed around in the shoulder-height side of the pool.

_Or stones, as long as he hits the mark._

* * *

  
  


It’d taken some- Asuka mentally readjusted her phrasing. - _plenty-_ No, not quite right yet. - **a herculean** amount of effort, but she was finally watching Shinji breaststroke freely while she rested, floating with her back against the edge of the pool. Granted, the idiot was still slow and awkward, and might be mistaken for a drunk porpoise, but she was reasonably confident that he could be thrown into a body of water and not just survive, but get out as well.

It’d do for the day. She was feeling like a raisin already, and the water was getting uncomfortably warm. 

“Hey Dummkopf, that’s enough. Let’s get out, I’m hungry.” Langley easily pushed off and glided towards the ladder, waiting for the idiot to haul himself up first.

“Jeez, why does my body feel so heavy?” The moment most of his body was out of the water, Shinji could feel his muscles shaking with each rung he climbed.

“You’re drenched to the bone and your whole body is tired. That’s how even people who know how to swim end up dro-” Asuka’s explanation was interrupted by the Third Child’s foot slipping, sending him back down and into her.

“-yeah, like that you Baka.” Fortunately, she figured this might happen and caught him against her body.

Unfortunately, he froze still the moment their bodies touched. It took a moment until the pilot of Evangelion Unit 02 realized why, causing her to freeze in the spot as well.

He cleared his throat, though it didn’t help much how much his voice wavered. “Uhm- Asuka? I can feel your- well, that.”

In some corner of her mind, she knew what he was talking about and was mortified because of it. Unfortunately, most of her mind was busy processing how soft his rear felt against her, how _perfectly_ her hands locked onto the curve between his waist and hips, and how feminine he looked with his hair wet. 

His pheromones flooding her senses for the last _several hours_ certainly didn’t help either. She instinctively pulled him closer, pushing her hips forward.

“A-asuka?” It took until Shinji’s voice was on the indecent side of breathy for her mind to snap back to _some_ degree of clarity with such force that she threw herself backwards into the water.

_What in hell had just happened?_ Had she damn near lost control? 

_Curse her Alpha body’s sudden but inevitable betrayal._ She deliberately stayed underwater for a few seconds to clear her mind properly.

“I’m sorry, it’s my f-” The young man began, only to be cut off by a red blur exploding out of the water. “Don’t!” She pointed at him, glaring. “This isn’t your damned fault Third, so don’t even start. You didn’t pick your _Gottverdammter_ type.” The young Ikari blinked several times in surprise, slightly flinching back. 

Asuka sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Just- go rinse off and get changed, alright? And be careful this time, you idiot. I’ll get out in a minute.” Once she’d managed to get something to stop poking out of the bottom of her bikini.

* * *

  
  


She stared at the clock on her nightstand. The clock stared back, telling her it was still just 22:30. Even _breathing_ was annoying her, every intake of air filling her lungs with _his_ scent, regardless of the wall separating them. 

As a last resort, Shikinami picked up the doll she’d had since forever, her own way of connecting with her inner self.

“You know he’s suffering. And you know you want to help. Why not just accept that you lo-” The childlike voice was interrupted by Asuka throwing the doll away while growling to herself.

“ _Verdammt noch mal!_ Even you! Fine!”

On his part, Shinji wasn’t doing any better. The sensations from when his fellow pilot had caught him earlier kept replaying in his mind in constant loop ever since he tried, futilely, to fall asleep. Add that to his body feeling painfully sensitive _everywhere_ and the damn yearning in his insides that wouldn’t go away, and you had a poor Omega doing his best to _not exist_ for the next few hours.

He knew that trying to deal with it by himself, especially when the Alpha he had feelings for was literally the next wall over, wouldn’t help at all.

His efforts were rudely interrupted when said Alpha all but slammed open the door to his minuscule bedroom. In retrospect, perhaps not the smartest decision considering that it took several seconds for her mind to start working again after being hit by the combination of a wall of pheromones and the young Ikari’s painfully vulnerable expression.

Asuka firmly planted herself against the doorstop, crossing her arms and deliberately looking anywhere that _wasn’t him_. 

“Look Third, I-” She sighed, wishing for once that her interpersonal skills weren’t those of a particularly uncooperative rattlesnake. 

“I can feel your scent from _my bedroom._ And after that stunt I pulled earlier today, I just made the whole thing worse for you. So I’m fine with helping out with your heat.”

_Smooth, Langley._

“Asuka, I-” Shinji sat up, avoiding her with his gaze. “I’m thankful for what you did today. But I’m just an Omega in heat. You don’t need to help me out of pity.” His tone of voice was so rejected, it actually stung her feelings a bit.

“You idiot! Do you honestly think I don’t know how you feel about me?” She didn’t even know who the anger was pointed at now. 

“Waking up at _five in the morning_ to make me food! Helping me with learning Kanji even though by all rights I should just put some effort and learn on my own! Shinji, just today you were exhausted when we got back and still, you made me Apfelstrudel. _Apfelstrudel! With actual, real apples!_ Did you seriously think I didn’t know how absurdly rare those are?” By now her hands were at her hips, looking at the young man in disbelief.

“I-I help Misato too-” A small voice tried to counter.

“You clean the house and hand her beers! Yes, it’s helping, but _Gott in Himmel_ , Third! I’m not stupid!” She sighed again, returning to her perch of leaning against the door frame, but without looking away this time.

“I know I never _say_ anything, but I do _notice_ when you do those things. And I-” Asuka stopped, seeming to have to _physically_ force the word out of her mouth. “-I appreciate it. I wouldn’t do this for any Omega in heat, you _Dummkopf._ ”

Shinji slowly found the courage to actually look at the girl, only now realizing that she was _very visibly_ being affected by him again.

“Hells, I’ve been around others like you before and I’ve never gotten like _this._ It’s why I thought I’d be fine with yours.” She looked down, blushing slightly at the tent in her sleeping shorts. 

_“Obviously I thought wrong._ So there, I’m not offering this because you’re what you are, I’m offering because _who_ you are. Happy now?” 

Her answer came via the Third Child shuffling forward on all fours in what could only be called a daze, gently gripping the sides of the strained piece of clothing. 

“Then- can I?”

Asuka could feel her ears burning, trying to hide her face behind a hand while the other settled on his hair. “Y-yeah, just- watch the teeth I guess. And stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes.”

_Was zum Teufel!?_ She tried not to visibly flinch when his tongue ran along the underside, leaving a wet trail in its wake. _Christ, she was not prepared for how good it’d feel._ Nothing she had done on her own ever felt _anything_ like this. It took all her willpower to not grip his hair when she felt a hot, soft tongue circling around the tip of her length before his lips softly enveloped it.

Truth be told, Shinji had no practice in this. He was just following his instincts, which right now were telling him to sink his lips down further and move his tongue along the underside. Considering he could hear Asuka’s breathing get harsher, it was probably working. 

A good thing, since his conscious mind was nowhere to be found, replaced by the sensation of her inside his mouth. The scent, the heat, the texture, the way it filled him and he could feel her heartbeat through it- 

-an impossible mix of exciting and soothing at the same time. He’d imagined it before, but the real thing was _so much better._ _All was right with the world._

The pilot of Unit 02 didn’t remember when she started softly caressing his hair instead of just holding it, or slowly moving her hips for that matter, but the sensation of him moaning- or perhaps _purring_ was the right description- on top of his lips and tongue was starting to drive her insane. She didn’t expect he’d enjoy something like this so much-

- _but she certainly wasn’t complaining._ Not when it felt like she was melting inside his mouth. 

It was enough to distract her from the pressure slowly building inside, at least until she felt the heat rise inside of her, and coming out towards-

“Shinji! Let go, I’m going to-” Her warning was cut off by him taking it _deeper_ , his fingers sinking into the flesh on her hips- _was that the back of his throat she was feeling with the tip?_

Right now, he just wanted to feel her _inside him_ as much as he could, to drown in her scent, her heat, her stiffness, her taste. Most of all, he _needed_ her to mark him, to make him _hers_. The few sounds that escaped Shikinami’s lips only spurred him on further. Liquid heat flooded his mouth and throat once, twice- and by the third time he didn’t swallow quickly enough.

Asuka surprised _herself_ when another pulse came after the young Ikari pulled back and coughed, ending up around his lips and chin, mixed with plenty of his own saliva already there. 

“You Dummkopf, why did you- you should have let go.” Her brain was busy restarting itself to be of much help while he reached for a water bottle on the ground to try and stop coughing.

She sat down to be at eye level when Shinji finally stopped coughing. “Sorry, I just- I wanted to make you feel good.” _And not mention at all that he very nearly climaxed just from that._ “And it was yours, so I-” He reached over to hold one of her hands. “-I wanted it.” Even in a daze of hormones, his face was still burning and he couldn’t look the Second Child in the eyes. 

In Asuka’s mind, something quietly snapped. She didn’t know if it was what he’d just said, the sight of her mark still all over his face, the way his lips were swollen and red, what they’d just _done_ , or a combination of it all. But one single overwhelming urge filled her being.

**_Mine_ **.

Shinji almost jumped from surprise when a hand grabbed the back of his hair, a growling Second Child pulling him forward into a kiss. Though ‘kiss’ was less accurate of a description of what followed than ‘having his mouth ravaged by a hungry predator’. Not that he cared, it felt like _heaven_ to be desired like that, to have someone he loved display such a longing, a _need_ for him.

It was aggressive, messy, and everything he’d ever wanted. And with Asuka, it felt _right_ . The only way he could respond was by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and clinging on for dear life, sucking her tongue whenever she tried to pull back for air because _he didn’t want it to end_. The yearning inside him was worse than ever, but right now, even it didn’t matter.

Only one thing filled his mind, heart and body, and it was called Asuka Shikinami Langley.

That was until she finally managed to pull back long enough to wrap her arms under his torso and legs, and lift him up in a bridal carry. On the surface, Shinji was confused. Deep inside, he was screaming with happiness. 

No, he’d never dreamed of being carried like this by Asuka. Totally not, not even once. It’s why he was struggling to not smile at her like a lovesick teenage girl.

“I’m taking you to my room and we’re continuing this.” 

He was wet enough as it was, she didn’t really need to make him even more drenched with the combination of growling, low voice and hungry stare. But he’d absolutely take it.

  
  
  
  


When Shinji Ikari woke up this morning, if someone told him he’d be laying on Asuka Langley’s bed wearing a black babydoll, matching panties and _nothing else_ , let alone _on her request_ , he’d have called Section 2. He tried not to think about the fact that she just happened to have a brand new set of lingerie at hand, that fit him perfectly.

_Happy coincidences, surely._ _  
  
_

For her part, the Second Child was attempting to hold herself back from pouncing her fellow pilot. In all fairness, she didn’t even know _why_ she’d bought those clothes, at least not consciously. But she certainly couldn’t deny it added to the allure of Shinji, a sentence that she really didn’t think would ever form in her mind.

That was a lie, of course. She didn’t find the idiot unattractive at all; rather, he matched her quite well as far as ‘opposites attract’. Granted, some of his indecisiveness and defense mechanisms annoyed her to no end at the beginning, but even those had either died out or adjusted with time. 

Regardless, further personal introspection would have to wait- _she had a Shinji to eat up._

“Can we-” His voice, _definitely_ higher pitched than normal, stops Asuka just before her hand reaches him. “-do it from behind?” The shyness and reluctance that normally infuriated her now only served to stoke the flames, further building her desire to make him _hers._

Pheromones are one hell of a drug.

_“Fine by me.”_ The uncharacteristically melodic tone in Shikinami’s voice promised many things, while the combination of one hand turning him around and guiding his hips up in the air, at the same time the fingers of the other explored his entrance with surprise gentleness only cemented the idea.

Shinji caught her mouth breaking up in a mischievous grin from the corner of his eye, the other side of his face resting on a pillow as it was. _“Oha_ , and here I thought I’d need to get you ready. Did using your mouth really feel this good, _Shinji?_ ” 

Asuka had to stop herself from drooling when the Third Child arched his back, his body jolting in surprise at the sensation she created by finding the extra sensitive spot inside. The sight, combined with the muffled whimper that escaped from the pillow where the young man was trying to bury his face in, might as well have been a feast in front of a starving wolf.

Still, the sadistic side of her was still going to wait until _he_ asked for it. Either it wouldn’t take long, or he was more of a masochist that she thought.

“Asukaaa-” The needy whine was like music to her ears. She hasn’t had this much fun in years. “Meee?” Her reply was more breathy than teasy, but it’d do. She started softly nipping at the curve between his waist and hips, letting out a soft growl while her fangs gently raked across his skin.

“I’m ready, you don’t need to-” His voice was cut off by a gasp and a moan when Asuka deliberately caressed his most sensitive spot again, teasing the Third Child with soft bites all the way up to his ear, her voice a languid low growl. “Ready for what?”

Her restraint nearly snapped with the way his body shivered and his walls tightened against her fingers. The sudden touch of his hand reaching out towards her throbbing desire didn’t help matters.

“-for you.” His breathless request, the pleading look in his eyes combined with the expression contorted by pleasure was too much to resist. Her sadistic side was soundly trampled by the skip of her heart, along the voice in her head which represented more or less every cell in her body.

_Make him yours._ **_Now._ **

“Oh fine.” Asuka half-whispered, half-growled in mock disappointment, moving over to position herself behind him while deliberately letting her nails run softly down his back. Paradoxically, she almost felt bad taking her fingers out from inside him, the proof of Shinji’s readiness leaving clear strings between her fingers. 

Then she remembered what was to follow, and couldn’t help but grin in anticipation. 

For his part, the Omega of the couple jumped slightly when feeling the heat of Asuka’s length against his entrance. He would be surprised when she took her time in slowly entering him instead of being rough, if it weren’t for two reasons:

One, he was too distracted by the sensation itself; having it in his mouth, as sensitive as it was, was one thing. Having it properly inside him was _something else altogether._ The texture, the size, the _heat_ , the firmness-

-he couldn’t help but grip the sheets of her bed from how intense it was. _Being surrounded by her scent_ and still with her taste in his mouth wasn’t helping.

Two, a part of him _most definitely_ wanted her to be rough instead. But that would surely come with time.

Shikinami swallowed dryly, taking a moment to _calm the hell down_ only barely halfway in. The sensation of his walls, wrapped tightly around her desire was absolutely maddening. She thought, after having experienced Shinji’s mouth, she’d be ready.

Once again, she was utterly wrong.

It was even tighter, just as wet, and still felt like it was sucking her in. Having his plump rear sinking under her fingers wasn’t helping either. The plan to tease him further by not going all the way in was summarily discarded. A half-moan, half-growl escaped her lips when she pulled him steadily against her until flesh met flesh.

_Heilige Scheisse, what-_ This, no. -this shouldn’t be allowed. At that moment, a small part of Asuka Shikinami Langley’s mind realized the terrifying power Omegas had. So much for the- Granted, very outdated. -concept that they were the inferior type. 

Nothing _inferior_ could be causing her to use what little focus she had left to not climax the moment she was buried in Shinji to the hilt.

The way his insides were tightening around her in twitches and waves, the sensation of their hips together, the noises he was letting out, _and she hadn’t even moved yet._

She was almost dreading when he turned his body just enough to look at her with a pleading expression.

The young Ikari wasn’t sure if he’d climaxed the moment Asuka’s tip passed by and rubbed against his special spot, but the spike of pleasure that spread from his core to the tips of his fingers and toes like a shock was so strong that it made no difference. 

He could feel her heat inside him, spreading, rubbing, _filling_. It was more than enough to take his breath away- and keep it away, he found out, given that when she was all the way in, deep breaths were just not in the cards.

The tingling all over his body was like nothing he’d ever felt, and together with the sensation of being _joined_ with the person he loved, her hands gripping him firmly, the proof of her desire buried deep inside him, it was more than enough for his eyes to water thanks to the hurricane of both sensations, and emotions. 

It felt almost overwhelming, but Shinji just couldn’t help but want-

“More-” Asuka’s heart leapt again, while her mind recoiled trying to process what she’d just heard him beg for. It didn’t need to for long, when she felt him pull his body forward despite shivering legs and push back against her until they were fully joined again. “Asuka-” Her eyebrow twitched in disbelief, something _audibly_ snapping inside the girl’s mind.

She growled through gritted teeth despite the torrent of _giddiness_ inside her chest, moving her hands just above the sides of his hips and letting her nails sink in while gripping Shinji’s body, moving back until only the tip was inside-

-before using her grip for leverage and pushing herself back in as far as she could.

That earned her a high-pitched moan from her partner. _Good._

“You _Gottverdammt-”_ Another thrust. Another moan. “- **_pervert_ ** _. I was trying to hold back-”_ She noticed his toes curling, the walls around her length tightening even more but plenty wet enough so that she could still keep moving. _“-for your sake. But you just_ **_had_ ** _-”_

Asuka let her body take over, moving faster and feeling Shinji’s body bouncing off of hers, the sound echoing in the bedroom together with what by now were whimpers, and the sounds that came from her own mouth. _“-to make me lose control.”_

Every nerve in the Third Child’s body felt like it was being shocked at once. Now it _was_ absolutely overwhelming, and part of him wanted to beg her to slow down.

A much bigger part _couldn’t get enough_ . Even with how drenched he was, the way Asuka was moving still made his insides _deliriously_ hot, making one wave of pleasure meld onto the next. 

It didn’t matter if he tried to hold back his voice or not, every thrust _forced_ a moan or whimper out of his mouth. It was all he could do to grip the pillow and hang on for dear life, the most _delicious_ torture he could ever imagine. The way her hands held his hips tightly and his rear was bouncing against her hips completed the experience of being completely and utterly _taken_. 

Not just by any person, not just by any _Alpha_ , but the one he loved. _Asuka._ Never, in Shinji’s wildest dreams, did he think anything could feel this _fulfilling_. Yet, what came after he heard his redheaded partner gasping and struggling to stifle a moan, moved the yardsticks once more.

He felt Langley holding him tight against her for a second, and the same liquid heat he’d felt before pulsing into his insides. She thrusted again, another pulse joining the second when the Second Child held him tight against her again. Around this time, a part of his mind realized what she was doing.

For all intents and purposes, trying her very best to _impregnate_ him. 

Just that notion alone sent Shinji’s heart soaring, but added up to everything that had happened in the day was simply too much. He had no idea that physical and emotional sensations could multiply eachother, _but they did,_ easily sending what was already a shivering, melty mess of a young man soaring over the edge. 

Asuka flinched slightly at just how tight his insides gripped her, enough to be almost painful- yet only making her seek a connection with him more.

Her upper body fell forwards until she could nuzzle onto his shoulder blades and wrap an arm around his torso, holding Shinji close while finally coming down from her apex. 

_Her_ Omega was still shivering and whimpering incoherently, seeming to her for a moment the most beautiful person in the world. Sighing, she gave up the battle inside her heart.

_Fine. I love him, Gottverdammt. Satisfied?_

Somewhere, she heard a small giggle. And summarily ignored it, nibbling his back instead while growling softly. Whether Asuka had noticed she was still holding Shinji firmly against her, no one could say.

As far as he was concerned, he’d died and gone to paradise. A very- _alternate_ , version of paradise, but one just the same. One where the Alpha he loved, the _person_ he loved, held him tight while his body begrudgingly stopped tingling. _Reduced_ tingling.

_Slightly diminished_ tingling all over.

Sadly, the sensation of Asuka slowly pulling out of him was enough to reacquire some semblance of sobriety, on the account of how _overwhelmingly lonely_ his body suddenly felt. It would be comedic, if it didn’t sting his heart a bit. Shinji Ikari realized that this whole _mating_ thing could be quite inexplicable, sometimes.

“Hey Baka, turn around for me.” That was perhaps the softest tone she’d ever used to call him an idiot. Like more and more times recently, it didn’t feel like an insult at all.

With some- _surprisingly gentle_ -help from his lover, the young Ikari lay on his back, looking up at her with glazed eyes. 

He’d have to find a new word to describe it, because ‘breathtaking’ just didn’t do justice at the sight of Asuka Shikinami leaned over him, her hair making even the neutral electric lighting of the room reflect off of it like a cascade of fire covering the two of them. 

What once would make Shinji cower in fear, now made him feel overwhelmingly _safe_ \- and his heart skip an unhealthy amount of beats. Seeing the Second Child’s face not locked into a scowl didn’t hurt matters; rather, there was only one thing he could do, he _had_ to do. Every single cell in his body compelled him to.

_“I love you Asuk-”_ She interrupted him by locking lips again, somewhat less aggressively this time. But no less passionately. The pleased whimper that escaped him after the initial surprise passed made a wave of soothing warmth spread over her body, though the way he simultaneously surrendered and matched her in the kiss certainly helped. 

She might be in control, but he returned the feelings just as strongly.

Part of her mind was almost insulted at the thought that she could have had this, had Shinji, _had this happiness_ flowing through her whole being quite a bit earlier if only she wasn’t so stubborn. The other part decided that she’d just catch up now instead, instinctively resting one elbow on the bed and settling on top of the Third Child, using her other hand to softly caress his hair while she enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips, gentle tongue and warm body under her.

The way he wrapped his arms around her shoulders again, clinging tightly, only sealed the gesture.

Just how long the two stayed locked together like that, neither had the faintest idea; could be minutes just as easily as an hour. Certainly long enough for Shinji’s mouth to have gone mostly numb- not that it mattered. 

It took until Asuka broke the kiss, nibbling her way to the side of his neck- and earning a breathy moan as a reward. -to pull the Third Child out of the daze. Not that he minded, rather the opposite.

It was sending his instincts crazy, the sheer _need_ to be marked by her, to be bonded for life. The concept itself of belonging to his fellow pilot was more than enough to relight the fire inside his core, helped along by the pleasant, gooey tingling Shikinami had left inside him. 

And perhaps by the fact she was now flicking her tongue over one of the sensitive nubs on his chest, making his body arch on its own. At least, considering the now familiar feeling of a certain something starting to probe his entrance, Asuka had no intention to make him beg this time.

She wasn’t, by any means. His scent hadn’t gotten any less enticing, and she’d had her fill of sadism for the night. All she wanted was to feel his insides wrapping around her again, hot and wet and sucking her in every time she tried to pull back, the pure _fulfillment_ of being connected, of _having_ Shinji all for herself like that.

The way he was writhing under her with every suckle, small bite, or flick of her tongue was just a bonus. But a very nice one that she just _couldn’t_ get enough of- so she didn’t, deciding to just slide her length inside him without letting go of his chest, not being able to help but smirk at the way he managed to both melt and tense at the same time.

That was her favourite part of it all, how every single thing she did, every movement or touch, elicited an instant and delightful reaction from him. It was downright _addictive_ , finding out all the little spots and ways to get Shinji to react, to moan, to whimper, to cling to her tighter. The addition of her hand teasing the other side of his chest, for example, got him to wrap his legs around her.

It’s not like he could help it. The way the waves of heat coming from his chest currently under assault by Asuka mixed with the nonstop jolts of electricity from having her not just inside him, but deliberately in an angle that kept rubbing the tip against his special spot _every single time she moved_ were driving him insane.

Despite his overwhelming need- Or perhaps because of it -this tender, more deliberate and connected lovemaking was even more effective at driving the Third Child over the edge. Not soaring like before, but like a firm embrace which took him there. _And held him there._

He had no idea how it worked, but the sensation just _kept going_ \- and Asuka had no intentions of stopping either.

Not with the way his insides were twitching and tightening, even wetter than before, just making her want him _more_ . _Tonight, tomorrow, forever_ . And especially not when he started to moan and whimper _her name_ instead of incoherent sounds. Over and over again, every time she was inside him all the way. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard, and made holding back _exceedingly_ difficult.

Not just in that way- Though it certainly didn’t make it any easier. -but in what the Second Child had been still trying to avoid giving into since the moment Shinji made her hips melt for the first time this night.

The bond.

Since her childhood, she’d been made very aware of what it meant, what a gigantic commitment it was, to bond with an Omega. She’d never even given it thought before meeting him, just some odd biological quirk that wasn’t relevant to becoming an Evangelion pilot- therefore, it wasn’t relevant to her.

And then enter scene right: Shinji Ikari. An, by all seeming accounts, unremarkable teenager. Nonexistent sense of fashion, milquetoast personality, chosen as a pilot thanks to family connections.

But it wasn’t quite that simple.

Make no mistake, he was an absolute master at the art of hiding in plain sight. Being just polite and helpful enough to not stand out on either end of the spectrum, the perfect “Oh yeah, that kid.” Then he was thrown inside a 60 meter tall, cybernetic monster- and told to fight an eldritch abomination to the death.

So he did. Again, and again, with little to no training, almost dying every time. Because deep inside, he wanted to _survive_. And then he had a half-german crimson hurricane turn his life upside down, outclassing him in every respect, and mocking him for not keeping up or matching her.

He didn’t complain. He didn’t give up. Shinji Ikari simply _tried harder_ \- to be a better pilot, to be a more outgoing person, to stand up for himself; even to win the heart of said teutonic force of nature.

Despite himself, or perhaps because of it, he’d succeeded at every single one of these things through nothing more than sheer determination. _Maybe with the help of his rather feminine figure on that last one._

More than anything, despite their personalities seeming to be oil and water, Asuka now accepted that he was the only person, perhaps the only one in the _world_ , that could actually reach her, sympathize with her. 

_Understand her._

They already had a nigh-unbreakable bond. From being pilots, roommates, orphans- it didn’t matter. If anything, this last step was almost inevitable. If she was being honest with herself?

Now the Second Child was looking forward to it.

By the time she finally leaned back a bit, Shinji’s state was that of a shivering, drooling, overstimulated mess- that still hadn’t unlocked his legs from around her. Asuka grinned, growling softly while nibbling her way to the place where his shoulder met his neck.

The pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 had just about enough presence of mind left to notice what she intended to do.

“A-asuka. Wait- that’s-” She responded by speeding up her hips, his whimpers sounding so vulnerable and exhausted; to cause her desire to flare up higher, the maddening pressure building up inside her again. This was _absolutely_ what she wanted to do.

“I know, Dummkopf. Do you not want me to?” Langley nibbled her Omega’s earlobe, her growling getting more intense. She _needed_ to make him hers, _forever._

Shinji took a second to register the information that Asuka _actually, truly_ wanted to bond with him, for life. His body held her tighter on its own.

“I love you Asuka.” He was definitely crying now. And couldn’t care less.

“I know.” The redhead licked the curve on his flesh before biting in with a smile, feeling the sheer wave of _fulfillment_ wash over her whole body. 

It was better than she ever hoped, more than good enough to send her eyes rolling back while her essence flowed. His insides feeling like they were outright _milking_ her, the gorgeous sound he made while calling her name, his limbs clinging on for dear life.

She was the furthest thing possible from alone, and for the first time, her heart was at peace. It might be besides- and inside -Idiot Shinji-

-but that’s where she needed and deserved to be. That’s where her happiness was. 

* * *

  
  


Asuka Shikinami Langley laughed maniacally at the sensation of armour and flesh giving way to the claws of her Evangelion. These things were _pathetic_ at the best of times, let alone when she knew her Mama was watching over her. SEELE could have sent a hundred of the creepy winged bastards, and it would still not be enough.

No matter, she’d have to be satisfied with only eight.

Yet, despite the distraction, something weighed deep in the pit of her stomach. _She still didn’t know where Shinji was._

“Asuka, Katsuragi here. How are you holding up?” She could hear the Major’s lack of breath on the radio. Whatever was happening inside HQ did not sound too good.

“I’m fine, these animals aren’t even a real fight. Where’s the idiot?” Another Mass Production Unit swung one of the useless, oversized swords in her direction. She barely bothered to sidestep it before snapping its arms and kicking the being away.

All four of her Beast’s eyes glowed brightly, the active time indicator blinking at an unmoving 8:88:88. She wasn’t in a hurry.

“Thank you for your concern, I’ve been shot by the way. Got lucky with the damned vest.” The older woman patted her side- it might have stopped the round, but it would still leave one hell of a bruise. “And Shinji’s alright, he’s getting inside Shogoki right now, but it’s covered in bakelite after one of the pipes burst. He won’t be able to launch anytime soon.”

“Asuka! Can you hear me? I’m going to break this thing and get up to you!” She could see his face through the communications suite, the frantic expression almost endearing considering she knew that if push came to shove, he could and _would_.

But not this time. She was plenty on top of things, to be able to protect _her_ Omega.

“Don’t worry Baka” She couldn’t help but smile. “I can do this all day long. I have Mama watching over me, and I know you’re safe down there. I’m happy.” 

Another of the gigantic blades was sent flying in her direction- not that it mattered. It was held back by her AT-Field so effortlessly, Asuka didn’t even bother to look.

That proved to be a mistake, when she felt it slipping through the barrier, having just enough time to turn around in surprise.

_“Mist-”_ Before she could finish whatever colourful expletive in her native language, the communications died. Shinji felt his entire body turn to ice in a single moment.

“Asuka? Asuka, come in! Asuka, do you copy!?” Misato looked around on every screen she could, but the only information they had on the surface of the Geofront was coming from Unit 02- and it had stopped all transmissions.

“Maya! What happened?” The current Commander of NERV-Tokyo moved to overlook the station of the technician. Three letters stared back at her:

L.O.S.

“I’m not sure! We’ve lost all incoming data! Comms, telemetry, cameras, everything! I have no connection to Nigoki!” Her fingers flew over the keyboard, attempting different routes and procedures, but nothing was working. For all intents and purposes, Evangelion Unit 02 was no more.

Inside Cage 04, buried underneath tons of quick-sealant, armour and flesh, a young man gripped the Induction Levers in his entry plug hard enough for them to start developing hairline fractures in the polymer.

**“Don’t. Hurt. _My Alpha!_ ”**

Unit 01’s eyes glowing in furious red preceded the deafening crack of shattering bakelite and shearing steel. By the time the occupants of the command room regained their senses, Evangelion Test Type Unit 01 was no longer there.

The Second Child huffed in exertion, meeting a swing of titanic proportions with one of her own, clashing metal showering the artificial countryside with sparks. She could feel the AT-Field approaching from underground, positively _thrumming_ with power and anger. 

_Of course Baka Shinji would come to her ‘rescue’ with righteous fury._

It did not surprise her whatsoever. But made her smile nevertheless.

A diagonal swing cleaved her current assailant from shoulder to hip, mangled flesh falling to the sides and out of the fight for the time being. It gave her the opportunity to watch the upcoming cyborg _explode_ out of an access tunnel, grabbing hold of a Mass Production Evangelion on the way out.

Only long enough to split it in half with a beam of light, a bloodcurdling scream shaking the ground of the Geofront. She cheered in response, her own Unit breaking its bindings.

Two Gods joined voices at the end of the world. They shouted defiance in the face of destiny.

Shinji Ikari turned around in surprise, his heart filling with relief at seeing the chariot of the soul of the person he was bonded to still mostly intact- other than the data suite in the right shoulder pylon being destroyed. His smile could have lit up an entire city.

Another unmanned Unit approached him. A flick of the wrist was all it took to reduce its torso to liquid.

He couldn’t stop himself from laughing in joy and elation at Unit 02 giving him a thumbs up while transforming the weapon in its hands to a replica of the Lance of Longinus. He willed the gigantic being under his control to return the gesture.

Asuka grinned in excitement, sighting her next victim in the group. 

“You are all so fucked.”


End file.
